Starting All Over
by Lilgirl91
Summary: Riley is between life and death in need of a heart-lung transplant
1. Chapter One

Riley was just an ordinary person with an ordinary life. Everything changes when a virus attacks her heart and damages it. Things get worse when her lungs start failing with her heart. Her only hope is to get a transplant. With several people needing donors and the fact that she needs three organs makes it complicated. When life can go to both directions, someone has to die.

Fourth in a series combing some Disney Channel shows and the One Last Wish book series

Till Death Do Us Part- The Emperor's New School

A Fight to Live- Phineas and Ferb

One Day at a Time- Kim Possible

Starting All Over- The Replacements

All the Days of Their Lives

Chapter 1-

They called it cardiomypathy. It was a fatal virus that attacks the heart muscle and weakens it. But in my case, it caused a strain on both my lungs. Three of my vital organs were in danger. In under a month I was hooked to an oxygen machine and could'nt move without gasping for air. Everything happened so quickly.

"First, your heart is failing. Now, your lungs are weakening." the doctor said

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked

"I'm afraid we can't do much. Your only hope is a heart transplant. And maybe lungs transplants too."

"Then do it." Mom said

"I'm afraid it not that simple. Being put on the transplant list is very complicated. There are many people who desprately need a transplant. There are also risks such as antirejection drugs and compatability."

"Wow. Then take my heart, it's perfectly healthy." Dad said

"I'm afraid it does'nt work that way. In order to recieve an organ is for the person to be dead but have the organs in good condition. If the organs are healthy, then we remove the organs and pack them in hard ice so they'll function for another four hours. Doctors work as quickly as possible to call in anyone who matches the organ. Then we do some tests to see who matches the organ."

I felt nervous. The idea of taking out someone's organs and putting it in another person sounded creepy. I stared at the oxygen tank. Then looked down at my fingertips. The were blue like my lips from oxygen poor blood.

In under a month, I was being dragged closer to death.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

I stared at the heart moniter. It was normal. For now. I felt trapped by the wires. I could'nt believe I was so sick so fast. I could'nt take one step and feel like I was about to pass out.

One doctor came in with my family. "I've talked about it with your parents." she said "We believe you're a canidate for a heart and lung transplant."

I could'nt believe it. I had a chance to get better. Now we have to wait for a donor.

"You're on the beeper, Riley." Mom said

I was a canidate. I would get a chance to live.

"I hope they find a donor soon." I said

"I can't believe that they're going to take out your heart and lungs and replace it with new ones!" Todd said "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Might." Mom corrected "It's a complicated program. So far, there's no donor yet."

'I really want things to get back to normal." I said

Then I started coughing. I grabbed the oxygen mask. A few seconds later, I stopped. My chest hurted. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, it was dark. I tried to relax. My fingertips were hideous. The bluish color still there. My body resembled a stick. A very skinny girl with a touch of blue. Not the picture of health. I closed my eyes again.

_Her heart is beating itself to death..._

_Her lips are slightly bluish..._

_So are her fingertips..._

_Hope she holds on when the ambulance comes..._

_It's a viral cardiomypathy..._

_Your lungs are also failing..._

_Cardiomypathy is fatal..._

I woke up, gasping for air. I felt my heart beating rapidly. Everything went blurred. I pressed the button. Then felt nothing at all.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

I did'nt have to be a doctor to know I was dying. My heart was beating out of control. My lungs were bleeding inside. Every movement hurt. I was moved to Cardiac Intentensive Care. I was on the oxygen mask almost 24/7. Nurses kept a close watch on me. A heat monitor, a ventilator, and a crash cart were added.

Time was running out.

"Your daughter's moved up the list." the doctor told my parents "She needs the transplant more than ever."

Every breath hurt. More wires were around me. My chest felt stabbed. My lips and fingerbeds looked more bluish. A donor better come soon.

One night, I woke up breathing hard. The heart monitor line skipped rapidly. One of the doctors came. I was suffocating. Soon, several doctors came.

Everything went black.

When I woke up, there was a nurse checking on me.

"She's regained conciousness." the nurse said

One doctor walked in.

"You had a heart attack last night." she said

I did'nt know what to say. Heart attacks are for old people, not someone as young as me.

"You've been moved up higher from the list."

I tried to take a breath, but it hurt.

"We'll find a donor soon. Don't give up yet."

They'd better.

Then the doctor adjusted one of the wires. "Your 'happy juice' to stop the pain." she said

I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

I steadliy went downhill. I was moved up higher on the transplant list. I was starting to worry that I'll be one of those people that won't get them in time. I tried to hold on, but it was painful.

"I'm getting worse, right?" I tried to ask

"I'm afraid it's true." the doctor said

I tried to ignore the pain in my chest. It felt like knived were stabbing it.

A few weeks later I got worse.

"We're going to put Riley on a machine. An extracorporeal membrane oxygenator or ECMO. It's going to take over the function of her heart and lungs. She's going to have to be heavily sedated." I heard the doctor say to my parents

I felt myself drifting away. I was getting nervous. I wished that a donor would come soon. The machine was keeping me alive now.

I was stuck in the middle of life and death. Without the machine I might have been dead. I had dreams about myself after a transplant. Life would be normal. I would have to take antirejection drugs for the rest of my life but I would'nt mind. As long as I was alive.

The virus was a monster. One minute my heart was fine. Then BAM! my heart startes failing. Just when I think it can't get anymore worse, BAM! My lungs start failing too. Go figure. Life sucks.

I wished that I could wake up. I wanted to open my eyes and hear the doctor tell me that I have a donor. But I could'nt. I was too deep in Between. Not alive. Not dead.

I saw myself before the virus. Just an ordinary person. Nothing really happening except calling Fleemco for a replacement. If only I could call to replace my heart and lungs.

I was drifting away from the Between place. I had no idea where I was drifting to. Life or Death?

I felt a stabbing pain. Then peaceful. I drifted away further. I felt nothing at all.

I left the Between place and settled in somewhere that I knew was'nt Life.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Nothing happened.

_This is must be what dying feels like_.

Suddenly I heard voices. They sounded far.

_We've got someone in complete cardiac arrest..._

_They want their daughter to be rescuiated..._

_Her heart just gave out..._

_Just do something!!_

I struggled to wake up. I did'nt want to die yet.

_Get the crash cart!_

_Hit her._

_Almost...hit her again..._

I started to feel something.

_She's coming back..._

I felt a stabbing pain on my chest. My fingers curled up in a fist. i started breathing rapidly.

"She's alive!" I heard the voices more clearly.

Then I realized something. In those past seconds, I was dead. I actually died.

For once I felt good about the stabbing pain on my chest. I was alive and that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

"You were in a coma for weeks." the doctor told me "I can't believe how you managed to hold on."

"I did'nt want to die." I said

"And we're glad you did'nt. We almost did'nt try to save you."

"I'm glad you did."

"Your parents were basketcases and your brother was, well himself."

"Any luck finding a donor yet?" I changed the subject

"Not yet. But you're raised up the list again. You're in high priority of a heart and lungs."

I could'nt believe it. I was one of the people on top of the list.

"Also, this is for you." the doctor changed the subject.

It was an envelope with the letters OLW engraved on them. I used my strenght to open it.

_Dear Riley,_

_You don't know about me, but I know about you, and because I do I want to give you a special gift. Accompanying this letter is a certified check , my gift to you, with no strings attached , to spend on anything you want. No one knows about this except you and you are free to tell anyone you want.  
_

_Who I am is'nt really important, only that you and I have much in common. Through no fault of our own we have both endured pain isolation and have spent many days in a hospital feeling lonely and scared. I hoped for a miracle, but most of all I hoped for someone to truly understand what I was going through. I can't make you live longer, I can't stop you from hurting. But I can give you one wish, as someone did for me. My wish helped me find purpose, faith, and courage.  
_

_Friendship reaches beyond time, and the true miracle is in giving, not recieving. Use my gift to fulfill your wish.  
Your Forever Friend, JWC_

Along with the letter was a check of 100,000 dollars.

"Oh my God." I whispered

"Suprised?" the doctor asked

"Do you know about this?' I asked

"I do but it's something you'll find out someday."

"But what if-"

"Some people who recieved the money and either lived or died. Either was, you'll find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me. I know some of the recipients."

I decided to trust her. I should'nt exert my strenght thinking about it. Once I get better, I might find out.

If I lived.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

I hated the days when I could'nt breathe. I hated the tubes and wires around me. I hated the doctors for not finding a donor. Most of all, I hated my own body for failing on me.

I kept rereading the Wish letter. Just doing that made me tired.

I slowly wnt even more downhill until they had to put me on ECMO again. I was heavily sedated.

Then I woke up, having difficulty breathing. I was still groggy but the ECMO was gone. I was attached to a portable oxygen tank and being rolled on the hospital bed.

"We've found a donor." one of the doctors said to me "A fifteen year old girl was declared brain dead and her family agreed to donate her organs. We did some testing and you're compatible."

I could'nt believe it. I was going to have a second chance.

"The organs are here now." I heard someone said

The doctors stuck some IVs around me. I did'nt care. I was getting a transplant.

"She needs three organs. A heart and two lungs."

"An anthesiologist hooked another IV on me.

"This is your 'happy juice', Riley. See you in recovery."

I started drifting away. I was taking a huge risk. My heart and lungs were being replaced by healthy ones. A fifty-fifty chance of working. I'd rather take daily antirejection drugs than die. I wanted to hold on to life.

I woke up, feeling like something heavy ran over me. I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Watson, the cardiologist.

"Congradualtions, Riley. You made it through the transplant." she said

I tried to focus.

"I did?" I managed to say

"Look at your fingers." she picked my hand up

I looked. When my eyes focused I saw my fingertips were glowing pink. I stared at the heart monitor. The line was'nt skipping or slowing down.

I was alive.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

After two weeks I was able to stand up and walk.

"I still can't get over that you had a transplant." Todd said

I walked slowly to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I lost a lot of weight and my hands and face looked swollen.

"God, I look like a freak." I said

"Mom and Dad are going to freak if they see you standing up."

"Stop worrying."

I pulled the string off my hospital gown. It slipped off my body. In the mirror I saw a long red scar with sutures holding it. I has horrified by the scar. I started to scream and cry "Ohmygod! Why'd they do this to me?! Why did'nt they let me die!?"

Todd did'nt do anything but stare at my naked body and the scar. Mom came in and helped me tie the gown back on.

"This type of reaction is normal." the doctor said "Counceling would help you since having a transplant is a huge event."

"You think I'm going crazy?" I asked

"No. But it's part of the recovery process."

The next day, I had physical therapy.

"You're adjusting very well to the drugs. No rejection problems yet."

"When do you think I'll be getting out of here?" I asked

"Too soon to tell."

That night I felt cold. I had a bad headache and my body was sore.

"Is there anything wrong?" Mom asked

"Just a headache."

Mom felt my forehead.

"Todd call a doctor. Riley has a fever."

The doctor came quickly. "You're suffering an episode of rejection. We're taking you to Cardiac ICU."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

"We've been expecting this." Dr. Watson said

I was instantly hooked to wires.

Two days later, the rejection episode was under control.

"In a month or so, you might be out of here if there are'nt anymore problems." Dr. Watson said

"Really?" I asked

"You seem to be adjusting well enough."

Even though I had to travel by wheelchair it felt good to be outside of the hospital room. I saw a guy who was also in a wheelchair.

I picked up a magazine and pretended to be interested while looking at other people who were healthy. The other guy did the same thing. Then I noticed he was staring at me since every time I looked he quickly turned around. After a while, I decided to leave.

"Wait, don't go yet." I heard someone say

I turned around and saw the guy pushing his wheelchair close to me.

"Uh, hi. My name's Greg. I had a kidney transplant a few weeks ago. What about you."

"My name's Riley. I had a heart and lung transplant around that same time."

"I was born with a birth defect that made my kidneys not work properly."

"I was'nt born with it. It was a virus. A cardiomypathy."

"I live around here."

"Same here."

"Having a transplant is a pretty big event. I'm suprised that we both went through it."

"It's better to have a second chance instead of dying."

"Life does'nt give you much second chances, does it?"

"I know what you mean."

I looked at the clock.

"I have to go now. Physical therapy starts in a few minutes." I said

"Any chance we'll meet again by accident?"

"Maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Several weeks passed. Then Greg visited me.

"I'll be leaving soon if there's no problems." he said

"Lucky you." I said

Then, he showed me a letter. It was the same as mine.

"I've been trying to solve this for weeks." Greg said

"I got the letter too!" I said

"Any answers?"

"None."

"Same here."

"Are you sure this won't hurt?" I asked Dr. Watson

"If it's done properly it won't. And I deadened the skin so you won't feel anything." she said "Just relax."

Relax?

"Why do you have to do this?" I asked "I mean, since I'll be doing this for the rest of my life."

"We do a heart biopsy to see if your body is accepting your heart. We do it by making a small incision in your neck. Then we put a wire through your veins and snip off a piece fo your heart."

That sounded scary to me. But it did'nt really hurt that much.

The next day, Greg went home. A week later, Dr. Watson had the results of my heart biopsy.

"Pack your bags, Riley." she said "You're going home."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It felt good to be home. A few months pass. It was June now.

"I'm afraid you're going have to repeat seventh grade, Riley." the princicple said

"What?!" I shouted

"You've been out for so long."

I understood what he meant.

"Why would you want to know how the transplant went?" I asked Todd "I told you, I don't know!"

"I still can't get over it." Inside your body has three organs that don't belong to you!"

I threw a hairbrush at him.

"How are you doing?" I asked Greg at home

"So far my body's accepting my kidney." he said

"Same for me."

"I still find it hard to believe that we both had transplants."

"Before I got sick the thought of being close to death never crossed my mind."

"Lucky for you to have several years of being healthy."

"We have the scars to prove it."

Greg smiled. "It's good to be with someone who understands."

"It was an accidental meeting."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had a headache the next day. I thought it would clear up. It did'nt. At night it got worse. My body felt cold and my heart beated rapidly.

"Mom." I said weakly "I don't what's wrong with me."

Mom felt my forehead and called the ambulance.

"It's a viral pneumonia." Dr. Watson said

"How bad is it?" I asked

"No illness is ordinary with you since you're taking immune suppresent drugs. This is a virus, which is bad."

I knew what that meant. Isolation.

Another doctor came in with some papers. Dr. Watson looked at it and I knew she was worried

"What is it?" Mom asked

"It turns out that your heart is suffering from mild rejection." she said

"That's bad, is it?" I asked

"It is bad and common."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mom

"We'll increase your immune supressent doses and we'll see from there."

I closed my eyes while they took me to Cardiac ICU. My life was hanging by a thread again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A week later I was at home. The bad news was that Greg was suffering from rejection and is stuck in the hospital. A few days later, his new kidney was failing.

"I can't believe my transplant is failing." Greg said

I feared the word rejection the most.

"At least you're going to still be alive with a machine. If it was me there's nothing they can do." I said

"I guess."

"Some things change fast. I've been in and out of hell for the past. I guess this is what life is like."

"I'll hold on, trust me."

"You'd better."

"I got better. You'll get better."

"I hope so."

Greg was back on dialyis two days later.

"My body's rejecting it." he said

"You're back on the list?" I asked

"Yeah."

"I hope a donor would come soon for you."

"Me too."

I stared at the needle hooked to his arm.

"I don't want to die." he said "I want to live life."

"Does'nt everyone?"

"After the transplant I thought I was finally normal." he gave a bitter laugh "And now look at me. My body's rejected it."

"You're probraly one of tose people on top of the list. They'll try to find a donor."

"I'm not sure. This is my third transplant."

"Hold on."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Todd was still treating me like a freak.

"Hey, Riley are you still the same person?" Buzz asked

"My heart and lungs are different, not my brain." I said

"Can I see the scar?" someone asked

"No!"

"Did it hurt?"

"Were you on TV?"

"Have you seen your heart?"

"What'd they do to your old heart?"

"Did they explode it or something?"

"How did they take it out of the other person?"

"How does it feel to have someone's heart beating inside you?"

"Does it feel weird to be breathing in someone else's lungs?"

"You've got lungs too?"

I finally lost it.

"Can't you just shut up about it?" I snapped "I just have three new organs! Not a new brain! I'm a person not a guinea pig, dammit!"

"Wow. I've never heard you curse before." Todd said

"Why the hell is everyone treating me like this!" I walked back inside and shut the door

"Damn Todd for telling the whole school about it." I muttered

I was about to walk upstairs when I heard shouting in Mom and Dad's room.

"You can't keep her under lock and key for the whole summer!" Dad shouted

"You're a daredevil! You always take chances! Riley survived a major operation! If something goes wrong and the transplant fails she'll die!"

"Maybe she wants to get risky! Give her some freedom! You can't keep a constant moniter on her every waking second!"

"What part of super international spy don't you understand!"

"What part of daredevil don't you understand!"

All the yelling was hurting my head. I walked to my room and tried to block everything out. So much for trying to get back to a normal life. Then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"This is Gregory's mother." her voice sounded worried

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly forgetting my problems

"Greg's not doing so well. The doctors tried everything. He's going to die."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I saw Greg lying on the bed hooked to several wires. I did'nt know what to say or do. He was asleep and looked gaunt and pale. It took my breath away to see how sick he was.

"Hi, Riley." he whispered his voice sounded groggy from the pain medication

"You hurting much?" I asked

"Now much now." he said

I heard the beep of the hear monitor.

"If I could do it all over again, I would." Greg said

"I would have done the same thing." I said a lump clogged my throat and tears filled my eyes

"When I first met you in the waiting room I had a crush on you."

His confession suprised me.

"You did?" I asked

"I liked you. We had a lot in common with the transplant thing."

"We helped each other."

Greg smiled. "You've got a new heart and lungs now. A second chance in life. Go for it."

"What about you?"

"I tried but they failed. I'm running out of time now."

"I wish there was something I can do about it."

"You can." he said in a whisper

"What?" I asked

He held my hand weakly. I moved in closer. Our lips slowly touched. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed like a long time.

_So this is what a first kiss is like._

"I'll never forget you." he whispered and closed his eyes

"I'll never forget you too."

I held his hand. His mother came in.

"He's asleep now." I said

She sat on a chair. "I want to thank you Riley for what you've done with Greg." she said "It's good to have a friend who understand."

"Greg helped me a lot. Now it's my turn to do the favor back." I said

I looked at the heart monitor. The line seemed to be slowing down. Soon the line was flat and there was a high pitch screech. A doctor came in.

"He's gone now." Greg's mother said

The doctor turned off the machines. Greg's hand felt limp now. I replayed what happened in my mind. He was no longer suffering. He was with God now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two days later was Greg's funeral. I remembered the last words he said to me.

_I'll never forget you........_

I never forgot how I felt when our lips touched. How peaceful he looked when he died. I looked at a bird flying. He was free like a bird now.

"Greg wanted to give you something." his mother said

I opened the envelope and saw his Wish money.

"I-I can't. It's his."

"Take it. Now you have two checks to keep."

I lay on my bed reading my Wish letter. Who knew that death can change someone's aspect of life. The transplant did'nt just give me a new heart and lungs, but it made me grow up. I was stepping away from my own naive self. In her place was another girl with a different point of view. I was thankful for the transplant. Without it, I'd be gone. I walked downstairs and heard shouting.

"You're saying that I'm responisble for the virus?!" Mom shouted

"You got sick first! And it spread to everyone else!"

"Maybe if you did'nt ignore her symptoms, it would'nt have spread to her lungs!"

"Now you're blaming me?!"

I just stood. They were fighting about me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sat outside. I read the Wish letter and held the two checks. So much has changed in so little time.

"Hey, Riley." I heard someone say. I turned around. Who was she?

"I'm Chloe, from the hosptial." she said

Now I remembered her. "You're that volunteer." I said

"Yeah. I'm also the daughter of Dr. Watson."

"I know her."

"I was at the ICU. When I heard about you being on top of the transplant list, I felt sorry for you."

"I was pretty out of it. Every movement was streneous to me."

"Every time I walked through those halls, I looked at you the most."

I felt like some medical freak when she said that. The thought of people looking at me when I'm unconcious was a strange feeling. "Why?" I asked

"At the age of twelve, I also suffered from a viral cardiomypathy."

"Really? I did'nt know."

"I had a heart transplant a year later. I take antirejection pills every day and i'm doing fine with my transplant."

"How many years ago?" I asked curious

"Six years now." she said "Your next appointment's tommorow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take you. Save all the trouble."

I did'nt know what to say. "Uh, thanks." I managed to say

"Don't mention it."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How's the checkup?" Chloe asked after I walked out of the office

"I'm still not used to it." I admitted

"You'll get used to it after a year or two."

We were in her car when I asked "Chloe, what is it really like after the transplant?"

She stopped to think then answered "On the first year, it takes a lot of adjustment. It's not going to be easy. You might be feeling better but you still have a medical problem. A year after five years is an added bonus. I have six of those years behind me. There's no telling how long this transplant would hold."

"It seems like after the transplant, nothing seems the same anymore. Along with my bad organs the old Riley Daring was also transplanted."

"I felt the same way too. Death can change things. For instance I heard you were one of the One Last Wish recipients."

"How'd you know that?" I asked, curious to know if she knew anything about it

"I'm invloved with it for a year now." she said

"What do you know about it?" my curiosity was rising

"I can't say much. Since you recieved the letter, you'll find out for yourself."

"Just tell me something about it."

She smiled. "I think you'll find out this summer."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I felt my new heart beating. Who knew it was such a wonderful feeling? It was like I was listening to it for the first time. Chloe also had a second chance in life. And all the other people who survived organ transplants.

I took a walked outside. Then, for the first time in a long time, I began to run. I did'nt know why, but I did. It felt.......good. I felt my new heart beating, my new lungs delivering oxygen. I felt free. I kept running until I was tired. When I stopped, I sat down and looked at the world around me.

It seemed like I was looking at it by a different perspective. The old Riley would see it as the same as everything else. I saw a whole different view. I saw life. Everything was alive. Everything would die eventually. I felt the summer breeze. I forgot how that felt. The sun was shining. The whole place was illuminated with light. I felt thankful for my second chance to live.

A few minutes later, I saw a plant. I looked at it. It was coming out of a rock. I left it there. I wanted to see it grow. Who knew how life works? The plant was straight up and looked healthy. It was coming from a barrier and going straight up to the sky. I touched the plant. I knew it was going to live. I got up and walked back home.

I was walking back when I saw the medical center. I remembered how many familes could'nt visit often because of where they lived. I was lucky that I lived around here. Not so lucky for the others. If there was a place for them to stay. That was it! I ran home as fast as I could.

"You want to do this?" Mom asked "Won't that cost a lot of money?"

"I know.' I said "I can use my Wish money, and Greg's too. That way we have 200,000 covered."

"But I don't know..." she trailed off

"We can find a way to raise the money! We can do this! It's my money, right? Greg would've probraly want the same thing."

"I could talk to them about it. It's good for the other families."

"Thanks, Mom."

I found a way to give back to the doctors that helped me.

* * *

The administrator agreed and we began a fundraising program.

"Our goal is to raise two million dollars for a place for families to keep in touch with their loved ones." a volunteer said "Any suggestions?"

There were several ideas from other volunteers and patients.

The next day we began to raise money. Chloe and I stood by the sidewalk and collected donations from people. A lot of people gave huge amounts of money.

"I heard you had a three organ transplant." one girl said "Is that true."

"It's true." I said, not feeling ashamed to admit it

"I guess this is your way of giving back to the poeple who helped you."

"Got that right." I said with a smile

* * *

"It turns out that we did'nt make two million dollars..........we actually made close to five million dollars!"

The staff and patients cheered. I felt so excited.

"Now we have to build the place. If we start now, it would be ready by next year hopefully."

We cheered again.

"Thank you, Riley." Chloe said with a smile "That was a great idea."

"I could'nt have done it without everyone here." I said


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I knocked the door to Todd's room. He opened it. "What?" he asked "You're going to yell at me?"

"No." I said

"Then what do you want?" he asked, suspicious

"I came to apologize for every time I get mad when you commented about my health."

"And you're saying?"

"Let me in. I'm going to tell you. What really happened."

"Fine. just don't make it boring." he opened the door wider and let me in.

"Do you remember what happened before I was diagnosed." I asked

"Yeah." he said "You had this cold. I did'nt see it as a big deal. Until you started to get tired so quickly that you had to sit out from baseball."

"Go on." I said "Tell me your side of the story."

"You know when the doctor told you what happened?" he asked

"You were there." I said

"When the doctor told you that you had cardiomypathy, I......." he paused "Flipped out."

I was suprised by what he said. "But you looked normal. You just stayed the same."

"I tried to forget it." he looked down. I never saw him so sad. "When you got worse, I got more scared. I did'nt know what to do."

"That's why you stayed away from me most of the time?" I asked

"I did'nt want to watch you die. I tried to act like myself. It was'nt easy trying to forget it. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you being hooked up to machines."

The image of myself hooked to IVs shook me. I never knew how it affected Todd. "It scared me too." I said "I once had this dream I was running free only to be grabbed by IVs."

"I was amazed by the transplant process, but at the same time, I was scared for you. I was afraid that by the time they found a donor, you'll be dead. Or your organs reject. When you were hooked to the ECMO, I lost it." From what I saw, his eyes filled with tears "I did'nt want to lose my only sister. I locked myself in my room for hours."

"I was out of it. But I wanted to hold on." I said

"Mom and Dad forced me to visit you. I came and that was when you were in cardiac arrest. The doctors did'nt want to rescuaite you. We were pretty upset and I almost broke down. Then, the doctors had to do it."

He paused. "Go on." I said

"When they said they found a donor, I was scared and relieved at the same time. I knew it meant you have a chance to live. And that it was risky."

"I remembered how it felt. At first it felt like a train ran over me. Then, I realized that I was alive."

"I was happy for you. You recovered."

"But what about those kids going around me?"

"I did'nt tell anyone. I swear. I have no idea how it got around."

"Just wondering." I said I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a check. "Remember that letter?"

"Yeah." he said

I unfolded a check of 50,000 dollars and gave it to him. "You're giving this to me?" Todd almost shouted

"I want you to have it." I said

He looked at the check. His eyes were wide open. "I-it's your money." he said

"And I want you to have it." I said

Todd slowly took the check. "I-I don't know what to say."

"I took my sethoscope out. "Listen." I said and put it on him and the silver disk on my chest. I saw his expression change from suprise to amazement. Inside was my new heart beating.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day I saw Chloe with Mellie, a patient.

"You're the girl who donated profits to the hospital?" Mellie asked

"Not really." I said "I just thought of it and pitched in some."

"And that's really nice of you." she said

"Riley has a heart-lung transplant a few months ago." Chloe said

"You did?" Mellie looked curious "What's it like?"

"Hello? I had a heart transplant." Chloe said

"I know." Mellie said "I mean, a double transplant?" her eyes widened with curiosity

"Three actually." I said "One heart and two lungs." I held up one finger on one hand and two on the other.

"Mellie here is in need of a bone marrow transplant. She has leukemia." Chloe explained to me

"But since I'm feeling better, the doctors gave me permission to leave the hospital for a few hours." Mellie added

"Why don't you two talk while I get my car over here. I don't want Mellie to exert herself." Chloe said

"have you been sick for long?" I asked Mellie

"Third relapse. I was diagnosed when I was two." she said

I felt instanly sorry for her. "I heard about bone marrow transplants." I said

"Yeah. I'm on the directory for almost five years and no donor is found yet." Mellie said sadly "Doctors are getting worried about me. Third relapes are bad news. I might be running out of time."

Time. It's all about time when it comes to transplants. Mellie looked so fragile. Her small and thin body looked buried in her clothes and a scarf was around her head. "You don't look sick to me." Mellie said "You look-" she paused "Normal."

"A few months ago I had this virus called cardiomypathy." I said

"Chloe had that too years ago." Mellie said

"I went downhill fast. In my case it got worse and my lungs started failing too."

Mellie's eyes grew with enthusiasm. "How awful!" she said "It must be terrible having trouble breathing!"

"I was hooked to oxygen all the time. They had to put me high on the list." I said

"Were you afraid you were going to die?" Mellie asked

"My whole family and I were all afraid. One time I died and the doctors almost did'nt save me."

"I died once too when I was six and the doctors revived me."

Chloe came running towards us. "Change of plans." she said "Mellie, Jennie would take you to your room."

"Good news or bad news?" Mellie asked

"It's good news. Jennie will tell you." Chloe said

Jennie came after Chloe. "Come on, Mellie." she said

"What is it?" I asked Chloe after Mellie and Jennie left

"The doctors found a donor for Mellie." she said


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"How's Mellie doing?" I asked Chloe on the phone

"So far, no infections yet. But she's going stir-crazy and wants the transplant now." Chloe said

"When is it?" I asked

"Two days from now." Chloe said "If there's no setbacks."

"Well, tell her good luck for me."

"I will."

"What was that about?" Todd asked after I hung up

"Mellie's being prepped for a bone marrow transplant." I said

"Mellie from school?" he asked

"Yes and Chloe hopes she'll be fine."

"And so do I."

"You barely know Mellie. She just has the same classes as you."

"Well....." he said "Before she relapsed.......we've been, well........hanging out."

Todd and Mellie? Friends? How did I miss this? Oh, I was too sick to notice anything by then.

"The truth is........I like her." he continued

"You like Mellie?" This was something I wanted to keep an eye out for.

"We like each other the same."

I was wondering why Todd was acting strange sometimes. "Spill." I said

"She did help me while you were sick. We were good friends but no one at school knew. Until I heard some of Mellie's so-called friends making fun of her and one of them said something about her liking me. And they said something about me rejecting her."

"And you made a move for it." I said

"Yeah. Then, while you were recovering from your transplant, Mellie relapsed."

"At least a donor has been found for her." I said

"When's her transplant?" he asked

"Day after tommorow."

"She'd better make it."

"I hope so."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Today was Mellie's surgery. Todd and I waited at home. Chloe promised to give the 411 on Mellie as soon as possible. Time passes. No reports from Chloe. Sometime around three, the phone rang. Todd and I jumped. Todd picked it up.

"Hello?" he said

He held on to the phone. "It's over?" he asked "Is she fine? Anything happening?" A few minutes later, he hung up.

"What did Chloe say?" I asked

"Mellie's in recovery." he said "No problems yet and her body seems to be accepting the bone marrow."

Good news. Now if Mellie can make it through without rejection or infections.

A week later, Mellie seemed to be adjusting the the medications and was no longer in the ICU. Chloe drove us to see her.

"Hey, Mellie." Todd said

"Hey." Mellie said "It must be funny being surrounded by three people with transplants, is it?" she teased

Todd turned to Chloe. "You had a transplant?" he asked

Chloe laughed. "Always the same reaction with everyone."

"It looks like you're doing fine." I said

"I'm feeling better, but sore. If nothing bad happens for the next few weeks, the doctor'll realease me." Mellie said

"Does that mean you're cured?" Todd asked

"No." Mellie said sadly "They can't guarentee that it'll work but most of the time petients are cancer-free."

"Five year mark." I said

"Already went over that mark." Chloe said

"I can't wait to get out of here." Mellie said

"I felt the same way too." I said

We were on our way outside when Dr. Jefferson stopped us. "This came in for you, Riley. I told your mother I was here and she told me to give this to you." she held a note

When we got home, I read it. It was from the One Last Wish Foundation. I opened it.

_Dear Riley Daring,_

_You are invited to attend Jenny House this summer. Jenny House is a place for terminally ill kids like you to escape the reality of their lives and live a normal life with others. I can guarentee that you will have an unforgettable summer. You can reply by email listed below._

_-Richard Holloway III, director_

I held the note. I was going to find the answer about the foundation and JWC's identity. I took the note downstairs and showed it to Mom and Dad. I walked upstairs a few minutes later and sent an email eagerly saying yes.

I had a summer to look forward to.


End file.
